<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Heard a Rumor by fiveyaaas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712773">I Heard a Rumor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas'>fiveyaaas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When You Were Young [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Sorry this fic has an obvious title lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“ She scooted her chair closer to him, and Five tried as subtly as possible to turn his head back to them and make it look like he was trying to check the clock behind him. Vanya’s knee was touching Diego’s, hair spilled out on the table beside them, and a blush on her cheeks. She kept sending glances to Diego as she explained where sine, cosine, or tangent were necessary. </p><p> </p><p>He must have been staring longer than necessary because Diego commented, “Take a picture and it’ll last longer.”</p><p> </p><p>Vanya seemed to notice then, quickly glancing up at him. He offered her a strained smile, and she nodded at him before going back to explaining to Diego. She actually giggled at something Diego said and the pencil in Five’s hand broke.”</p><p>Allison rumors Vanya to have a crush on Diego when she gets mad at Five.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When You Were Young [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Heard a Rumor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick little fic for a new series of fluff/ angsty t-rated fics I’m doing! It’ll all be Fiveya fluff from when they’re younger and a lot of them will be AUs where Five doesn’t leave. They’ll all be unrelated too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Five blinked into the mansion, frowning at Vanya who was waiting by the stairs where he landed by habit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you be practicing?” he asked quietly, glancing around to make sure nobody was paying attention to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was scared you guys would get hurt,” she told him, reaching up to touch his cheek where he knew there was probably a little blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not mine,” he told her. “I’m okay, which you won’t be if you get caught.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made a discontented noise, but then they heard a car close by and ran off to presumably pretend she had been practicing the entire time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest didn’t get back for another few minutes, but he was glad that she had left when she did because when they walked inside of the mansion, the sounds of violin filled the air and kept Reginald from knowing she had disobeyed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reginald left them and immediately went to his office. Five joined the others, who seemed to be arguing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you fighting?” Five groaned. “The mission went fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of them besides Ben glared at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s bringing back the cameras everywhere,” Ben explained, sending a furtive look over to where Reginald had disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five made a face, turning his gaze to Allison and Luther. “If you weren’t both </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiots</span>
  </em>
  <span>, this wouldn’t happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of hitting him, like Allison clearly wanted to, she walked upstairs to where the sound of violin was coming from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five panicked, “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to talk to the only other </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl </span>
  </em>
  <span>in this house,” she snapped. “Are you the only one allowed to talk to her, Five?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five would have argued, but then Grace, noticing all of their distress, started asking if they’d like anything to eat. She would undoubtedly report it to Reginald if he yelled at Allison, so he sighed loudly and went to Ben, who he could easily rant to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were all to be working silently on the math assignment they had been given. Five was already finished and was writing in the margins of his textbook some of his equations for time travel until a pencil hit him in the back of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” he snapped to Diego, mindful to stay quiet enough that Grace wouldn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I n-need help on this,” Diego told him. His stutter was starting to get better with Grace’s help, but it came out occasionally still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I help you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Diego,” Vanya cut in. Five glanced over at her, confused as to why she would be talking at all. “I’ll help you, do you mind if I sit a little closer though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diego assessed Vanya, seemingly trying to decipher if this was some sort of trick. He would know it wasn’t if he paid any attention to her at all, that she was sincere as it came. Somehow the fact that she was sincere about it made Five feel angry, which perplexed him and he harshly moved back to working on his equations and eavesdropping on Diego and Vanya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what exactly are you struggling with?” Vanya asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All of it,” Diego replied. Five rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, it helps me when you label the sides like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Vanya said, her pencil making sharp ticks as she wrote quickly to demonstrate. It was simple trigonometry, just the basic ratios, that they were working on. Five wasn’t even certain why it was necessary that they had to do this lesson, but he never argued with academic lessons. It was one of the few times Vanya was even able to participate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know whether to use tangent or whatever?” Diego asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scooted her chair closer to him, and Five tried as subtly as possible to turn his head back to them and make it look like he was trying to check the clock behind him. Vanya’s knee was touching Diego’s, hair spilled out on the table beside them, and a blush on her cheeks. She kept sending glances to Diego as she explained where sine, cosine, or tangent were necessary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must have been staring longer than necessary because Diego commented, “Take a picture and it’ll last longer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya seemed to notice then, quickly glancing up at him. He offered her a strained smile, and she nodded at him before going back to explaining to Diego. She actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>giggled</span>
  </em>
  <span> at something Diego said and the pencil in Five’s hand broke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grace walked over, handing Five a pencil and saying some generic thing about being more careful. She then smiled at Diego and Vanya, “Excellent way to work together, you two.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five frowned at Grace, feeling a sense of betrayal to the robot. She was supposed to be here to monitor them and fulfill Reginald’s purpose of them all hating each other. She should be telling Diego that he shouldn’t distract Vanya from her work or something. Clearly, she was malfunctioning because Vanya would probably never even be able to complete her work with Diego </span>
  <em>
    <span>monopolizing </span>
  </em>
  <span>her like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya laughed again at something Diego said, and he was about to snap at Diego for not letting Vanya finish her work when he caught Allison staring at him from where she was sitting close to Luther in the front of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all made sense. She had rumored Vanya because she was so tired of hearing Five complain about her and Luther. What did she even rumor her with?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allison, seeing his glare, smirked and moved back to her work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya kept staring up at Diego during dinner. Five wanted to stab the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diego, to be fair, didn’t even seem to notice Vanya watching him with red cheeks and a bite to her lip. Five, unfortunately, noticed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearly, whatever rumor Vanya had been given was given to just her. Diego snapped at Vanya when he nearly ran her over in a haste to get to training. Vanya looked more upset than ever, mumbling an apology and leaving quickly. Five wanted to kill Diego for making her so upset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t, but he did volunteer to work on combat with Diego today. Reginald didn’t seem to mind, probably excited to see how Diego held up at throwing knives with someone who could teleport. If Diego noticed how Five hit him harder than necessary to knock the knives out of his hands, he didn’t say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, it was when Five did hit Diego harder than necessary that he caught Vanya glancing into the training room, eyes filled with concern. Not for him, but for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diego.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She seemed to notice Five’s glare and rushed off again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diego noticed Five being distracted, flipping them over so that he had a knife to Five’s throat. He glanced up at Reginald, who wrote something down and nodded at them dismissively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five couldn’t take this any longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allison would have screamed when he blinked into her room, but he slapped a hand over her mouth. Once convinced that she wouldn’t, he moved his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do to her?” he growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m shocked you didn’t ask sooner,” she commented, picking her magazine up and flipping a page. Five grabbed it from her hands, and she sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I convinced her to see the light.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, cut the shit, we both know you </span>
  <em>
    <span>rumored </span>
  </em>
  <span>her to be obsessed with Diego.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allison made a face. “Why do you even care? Clearly, you think relationships are a distraction.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you and Luther are </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiots </span>
  </em>
  <span>about yours and are going to make it to where we can’t even take a shower in private.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you apologize, I can reverse the rumor,” Allison told him, standing up to walk to her vanity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could also make it to where she doesn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>at you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five panicked, letting out what he was pretty certain might have been the first apology in his entire life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, send her to my room, I’ll fix it. But I’m not rumoring her to give you any more attention.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five glared at her. “I don’t want you to. I’m perfectly fine with her having her own feelings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allison assessed him then. “You really do like her, don’t you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five said nothing, blinking away to get to Vanya, who was in her room with an annoyingly dreamy expression, and telling her that Allison needed to talk to her. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>